You're telling Ron!
by Chloeap1997
Summary: Harry comforts Ginny after a nightmare. He realises his feelings for her. Short, 1 chapter. First fanfiction written. Construction criticism only please? :) Disclaimer: all characters of course belong to J K Rowling, I'm just playing around with them!


Harry woke with a start. His scar prickled with pain as it normally did after a nightmare... But he couldn't remember a nightmare, all he could remember was a piercing scream. It seemed too real to have been in his head. Harry was staying at the burrow for summer, and as he squinted through the darkness, he saw Ron stirring in his sleep. Surely a scream would've woken him too... Unless he was used to it. Then he heard it again, a scream, piercing but muffled. It had come from the floor below. Ginny.

Ron still didn't wake, but a panicked harry jumped out of bed, threw on his dressing gown, grabbed his wand, and strode across Ron's bedroom. He quietly opened the door and flew along the hall and down the stairs. As he got to Ginny's door he stopped to listen. He heard a girl sobbing quietly. Raising his wand, he grasped the door handle and gently pushed the door open. Ginny's bedroom was lighter than the hall had been, and smelt sweetly. Harry's eyes adjusted as he lowered his wand. There was Ginny, her face red and damp, curled into a tiny ball on her bed. Harry put his wand away and tentatively walked across the room towards her. The room was becoming lighter as the sun began to rise. She looked up, startled, into his emerald green eyes.  
'Gin? I heard you screaming. Are you alright?' Harry asked, as he sat gently on the beside beside her.  
'A nightmare' Ginny replied. Harry looked back at her with sympathising eyes. He had had his fair share of nightmares and knew what hers would be about.  
'What happened?' He asked, as he touched her lower arm comfortingly.  
'I get them a lot. About Tom, and the chamber. I dream about what would've happened if you hadn't come to rescue me' she replied, her voice shaking at the last part.  
'I have nightmares too'. Many people had tried to comfort Harry after his nightmares, especially Ron, but it never helped because they didn't know what it felt like. He could sympathise with Ginny. 'I know how you feel. It always seems worse when you relive things, they seem worse than when they actually happened'. He put his arm around Ginny and pulled her towards him, the way he had always wished his mother could've done when he was at the Dursleys, but she shrugged it off. 'You just have to turn it around to you don't you' she snapped 'for a minute there I thought you were asking me how I felt, and about MY nightmares, but you aren't, you just want to talk about yourself'  
Harry didn't know what to do. For a moment they sat in awkward silence. 'I wasn't trying to-'  
'If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been possessed by that stupid diary and almost killed.' Ginny cut him off 'And now you are here, talking about YOU, and YOUR nightmares, and thinking that you can-' this time Harry cut her off. But it wasn't with words. His lips gently touched against hers. He didn't know why he'd done it, but he was glad he had, because she kissed him back. Her hair smelt flowery and sweet. Groping around the sheets, his mind dizzying from this new connection, he searched for Ginny's hand, and found it. She squeezed it tightly, and they broke apart.  
'I'm truly sorry. I really didn't mean to be so selfish. I was trying to sympathise with you, and make you feel better. I didn't think.' Harry blurted out quickly. Ginny smiled and once again looked into his bright green eyes.  
'I know... It's just, I needed someone to blame. I can't shout at my nightmares, and shouting at people is usually how I vent my anger. It's not your fault. Really, it's not. I don't even believe that. I was just mad' she replied. Her voice was gentle and kind, and it reassured Harry that he was forgiven. Ginny grasped his hand and pulled it around her shoulder, where it had been before. She leaned against his shoulder, and he tenderly pulled her against him. How had he never noticed how gorgeous her fiery hair was in the morning light? How had he never noticed how her face was so perfectly shaped? How had he never noticed how adorable those freckles were?  
'Harry?' She had caught him staring at her. Harry took his hand from her shoulder and shifted his body to face her. Ginny grazed his back with her hand as she raised it to put it behind his neck, and pulled his head down towards her. Their eyes met, followed by their lips. It was passionate, but gentle. Ginny ran her slender fingers through his jet black hair. They finally broke apart for want of breath.  
'And to think, I had almost given up on you' she whispered.  
'Given up... on me?' Harry replied, confused.  
'Well, I've only fancied you for the past six years. And to think, I only needed to get angry at you.' She said, a mischievous grin spreading across her face, her freckles joining like a dot-to-dot as she blushed brightly.  
'I'm glad you never gave up' said Harry, mirroring her grin. He put his arm back around her once more as they wriggled into a lying position.  
'Just promise me one thing?'  
'Yes?'  
'You're telling Ron'  
She smiled, and with that, they slept in each other's arms until morning, nightmares far in the distance.


End file.
